dayrfandomcom-20200222-history
Way Back Home (Family matters)
The new version of DayR survival released on September 2018 changed major quest Family Matters (Search of the player's family). This quest starts with flashbacks triggering at some certain locations at first (abandoned house, coffee shops, even random locations) but markers also appear in the quest For obvious reasons, this contains heavy spoilers of the "main quest" of the game Searching for Galya and Sasha The player need to go to certain locations in order to trigger flashbacks, detailing the player's previous life and family. First marked location is in an apartment in the city of Gorky Note No.1: At the bus stop, I saw something unusual nestled in a reap of rags. It was a tarnished veteran' s medal for the World War II. I picked it up and a memory surfaced from somewhere deep in my mind... I get up and examine the medal. A little old lady is looking at the medal with me. 'It was my husband's,' she explains. 'He even fought in the battle for Berlin, he was in the front ranks against the fascists! He only lived for a year after the war, he died of pneumonia. 'Thank you for the tea, Anna Sergeyevna, we'll come back to see you next week,' said the girl with the dark blonde hair holding my hand. 'Thank you, my dear, for coming to visit and for always thinking of me. I would have died of despair long ago without you... My own son has completely forgotten about me, he hasn't called me in a year...' The old woman leads us to the door. The girl whispers to me: 'I'm going away for the summer. But you'll visit her, won't you? She's got nobody left...' I will. Since it's so important to you.' The girl smiles warmly and kisses me on the nose. I shivered and opened my eyes. The same dead city lay around me. What happened here? Who was the girl? Target: No Location Meeting Sasha When you have beaten the bandits at Abakan with the ATMS Metis (the missile launching system) you will play a text-driven quest where you finally rejoin with your daughter However, the reunion isn't exactly a heartwarming one, as she has become a major leader of the bandits' camp. She now tries to kill you, and the screen fades to black. Luckily, Boris has saved you, so you are now in the Novokuznetsk camp (Stepnoy). You soon discover that Sasha has been apprehended and is in a "jail" of sorts. However, Boris plans to execute Sasha the next day, so you must save her, even if she isn't innocent. Rewards for completing this part of the quest: (much of the below reward is outdated) * RPK-74 * 300x 5.45x39mm Ammo * 150x 7.62x54mm Ammo * 5x PG-7 ammunition * 500 Firearms XP * 1500 Explosives XP Rescuing Sasha This is another text-driven mission, where the objective is to grab the key of Sasha's cell and flee the camp No weapons are allowed during the quest, so you will have to drop them. The quest starts with the player between the armory warehouse and the infirmary. The following walkthrough is not the only one, meaning that the player can make different choices (need more testing) * Go the infirmary and exit thorough the back door * Grab the crowbar * Go to main parade ground and then to command unit * Go around the command unit and then break the window with the crowbar * Search everything in both rooms (to get the cigarette and keys) * Go to the guard post and grab the rifle * Go to garages and take gasoline * Go the the smokers at the jail and have your cigarette lit * Go back to the command unit and set fire to it * Hide in shower room * Knock out the jailer with the crowbar (results in injury), then search and hide his body * Run to the canteen * Knock the lieutenant out with the crowbar * Tell Sasha that you have a better idea * Stay where you are and return fire * Reward: 500 Experience Treating Sasha Sasha gets wounded during escape. For the next few days you will need to keep a fire burning and provide her with food and bandages. You need to heal her four times, each time giving a reward of 100 experience. After all four times are done, you get an additional 1,000 Experience.Category:Stub article Category:Quests